Warmth
by Blood-Stained White Queen 1996
Summary: The air around them was soft, warm and content but not as much as how they felt on the inside...This is a collection of one shots based on Felicita and Nova. Enjoy! Also I don't own Arcana Famiglia. Ratings may change depending on my mood.


**Hi! It's only this summer that I got into Arcana Famiglia and I started playing the game and watching that anime as well. I loved it, especially Nova who is my favorite (Yes, I don't care about if he and Felicita are cousins though you can tell from my CielXLizzy ship). Besides you won't be able to ship Liberta and Felicita once you find out their relationship with each other~!*spoilers! I have to say, it saddens me that not a lot of people ship Nova and Fel but I still love them and their relationship, especially after Vascello Fantasma!**

 **Okay, so this will be a series of oneshots dedicated to my Arcana OTP and it will have glimpses and spoilers from the games, including the ending of Arcana Famiglia 2~! So I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Warm**

"You're back early?" asked Felicita as she watched her husband open the door of their bedroom and stride towards her, his usual demeanor was the same albeit a bit more tired.

"I finished the patrol quickly and let Liberta handle the rest of it. I'm sure that idiot can be able to accomplish a task as sip le as that," Nova replied as he sat down on the plush red velvet couch next to Felicita, one of his arms draped around the back as his other hand undid his navy scarf.

Bright green eyes narrowed in concern at that, she leaned more to look at Nova's face as she said quietly, "I hope you're not overdoing yourself. Maybe you should rest for a bit." Sapphire blue eyes flickered at Felicita's face before letting out a tiny chuckle as he looked at her with a soft expression, one that was rare for someone that was not her.

"Says you," he said as he poked her forehead a bit with his index finger, a small smirk on his face. "May I remind you, Fel, that you are far more reckless than me." Huffing at that, Felicita pouted which was a bit childish for a woman in her 20s, green eyes glaring a bit at Nova.

"Not by much though," she replied, lightly swatting his hand away before her eyes turned worried again as she looked at Nova who stared at her in question. "It's just that…With my current condition, I'm not able to help out as much as I used to. If I go on a patrol, the members of the Swords and Luca will scold me and tell me to rest…I can't work as much and I have to watch out for my health so all the work as the Head of the family falls on you and I don't want you ignoring your duty and especially not your health so-"

She stopped when she felt two large, warm hands hold her tightly but gently and she looked up to meet Nova's blue eyes, soft and warm like the sea at night. He lets out a tiny sigh before he looks at her with a stern but not unkind look.

"Fel," he started, "remember when I gave you this ring?" He gave her ring finger where the small band of gold laid a small stroke with his thumb, making both him and Felicita blush at the memory. Even now, they still have that habit. Clearing his throat to hide the reddening of his cheek, Nova continued, "I said I gave you this ring along with my decision that I will make you happy with my own two hands. That I would devote myself to you and this family, to be a man that can always protect you."

"Nova…" she felt her throat tighten and her heart beat faster. Nova is here being honest right now, without the help of her 'The Lovers'. "Don't interrupt," he said with a strict note as he tightened his grip on his hand, a faint redness still tinting his cheeks.

"As I said, that was my decision. My duty, my loyalty and my filial affections will always lie with the family. But…As for my everything, including all of what I mentioned, they all lie with you," He looked like the same years ago back when she had told me that he loved her, that when he would support her as the leader of the 'Chalices' and he would someday be the man worthy of her.

Her eyes sparkled with emotion as she smiled at him, her one of her hands slipping out of his to place itself on his cheek. He really made all he said come true and he is now a man she is very proud of, always has and always will.

"Fel…" he whispered as they neared each other before they met in a sweet kiss. One of Nova's hands want to the back of her neck to pull her closer all the while keeping one of each other's hands intertwined.

They pulled back, a bit breathless, small puff of air leaving each other as they bumped their foreheads together gently. Felicita smiled brightly at him which he returned though more shy and hesitant, but still beautiful. It really was just like back then…

Nova breathed deeply, his mind was in peace and even if he was exhausted from all of today's work, he felt like was on cloud nine right now. Felicita was now snuggled with him in the velvet couch while a hearty fire roared comfortably on the fireplace near them. He had a good mind of sleeping then and there until a movement alerted both him and Felicita that they were not alone in the room.

Smiling, he looked down at that large bump between him and his redheaded wife, "Though…You're not the only one where my everything lies." Felicita giggled at his words as she watched Nova tenderly touch it before doing the same.

"So, what did Jolly say? Are they healthy?" he asked with just a hint of suspicion. He never really did trust Jolly but them again so did the 90% of the family did. That and he wasn't very fond of the idea of the sketchy scientist touching and examining his wife, even if it was strictly professional.

Smiling happily, Felicita nodded as the bump moved again, this time stronger, "Yes, he said that everything seems to be going smoothly and we'll only have to wait for a few weeks now…" She made another giggle at the activeness of her child. "They're very friendly, you know? It doesn't matter who visits and who they're with, they always move and kick around. Even if it's Jolly, they're lively in there. Oh and especially with Liberta and Debito!"

Upon hearing the small 'Hmph' from Nova, Felicita looked up and smirked a bit at her husband who seemed to be rather unamused by her tales and she knew it was because he was getting jealous. She giggled again before placing her hand on her stomach, "See, now you made your Papa jealous~!"

"I am not!" Nova huffed indignantly, averting his eyes as he began to blush again in embarrassment. Felicita just smiled and said smoothly , "But you know, you haven't been as active today as you always are. Was it because Papa was away the whole day?"

Nova sighed and stroked it kindly as he began to reassure it, "Sorry, I promise I'll spend more time with you and your Mama now." Felicita then looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and question, "You're not gonna start ignoring your heath and your work now, are you?"

"I'm not going to ignore my heath and I'm not sickly as to get ill from hard work, you know? And as for ignoring my work, when have I done that exactly? Now look you've done, Fel, even the baby's worried…" he clicked his tongue in mock annoyance at the halt of the steady movements.

"Well, it's only natural to worry. After all, the baby loves their Papa very much, no?" she smiled which he returned until the baby gave a rather strong kick that made both Nova and Felicita jump in surprise. "See?" said Felicita, wincing at that.

"Are you alright?" asked Nova in worry and even a bit of astonishment from the strength of their unborn child. Who knew baby, an unborn, small baby could kick like that? Nodding, Felicita replied reassuringly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like the baby wanted to get their point straight, huh?"

Chuckling Nova leaned down some more to press a small kiss of her stomach, through the diaphanous white gown that Felicita wore, his words reverberating through the warm, happy air, "I love you as well. So much, both you and your Mama…"

Smiling, Felicita ran a hand though her husband's silky blue hair as she let out a light sigh. The air was warm and smelled of the fragrant flowers from the garden, with a salty tang from the sea and the smell of the summer rain that began to lightly drizzle outside. All around them the air was soft and warm but not as warm as what Nova and Felicita did on the inside…

 **Yay~! First chapter complete! Woot! Woot! I hope you like it and please do tell me what you think! Was it cute? Was it crappy? Was it okay? I hope Nova wasn't too OOC since in the Vascello Fantasma, he said that he'll do his best to show more of how he felt and his true feelings are so here, I had be a bit more affectionate but then again, time does a lot and apparently so does having a kid! The more reviews, the better the chances of the next update be quicker! So don't forget!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
